The Dragonborn's untold tale
by Bantnam
Summary: The Dragonborn grows restless and yearning for adventure when fate suddenly give him a whole new world to explore. One filled with many new experiences
1. Chapter 1

**Hello strange and unknown viewers! Welcome to the story. This isn't important so you can go on and read the story already. Go. Please. Buy my shirts.**

 **"Dovahkiin," Thuum, and Dragons speaking.**

 _"Dovahkiin," Thoughts and Magic._

"Dovahkiin," Everything else. Simple as that.

 **woosh**

* * *

At the top of The Throat of the World, The Dragonborn sat meditating alongside Paarthurnax on the Rotmulaag to train his thu'um along with his senses.

Thinking of his past he considered himself King of the Guilds, being leader of them all, but he thought his most prominent achievement was being the Archmage of the College of Winterhold.

There is no dungeon that he has not delved into, for after having slain Alduin and becoming the Hero of Sovngarde and Skyrim he traveled wandering through Skyrim's many holds searching for purpose, when he came upon Fort Dawnguard and finding his purpose once more helped them with the threat of vampires and so he slew the leader of the volkihar clan, Lord Harkon with Auriel's bow with a sunhallowed elven arrow to the heart.

Searching once more for his purpose he traveled through the hold of Whiterun, and joined the companions once more finding a purpose, he trained with them and honed his already sharp skills making them even sharper than before.

Not long after joining the Inner Circle of companions, they offered him the gift of Lycanthropy, he accepted but changed his mind when he found that it could be cured and so choosing not to be a slave to the Daedric prince Hircine he cured himself of lycanthropy and destroyed the Silver hand, laying Kodlak Whitemane's soul to rest as he cured him of lycanthropy

Years had passed and the realm of Skyrim was safe under his Watchful gaze, but for all he had seen and all the deeds he did, he yearned for more.

Undergoing a journey he traveled through all walks of life becoming an Assassin, a Thief, a Harbinger, a Archmage, and a Soldier in The Imperial Army.

He had done all this and yet he wasn't prepared for this.

* * *

The Dragonborn felt a disturbance in the air around him and Looked up only to see a massive tear in the sky spewing forth comets onto the world quickly and violently throwing Skyrim into chaos.

He watched with interest as he saw comets hit every hold, with the largest seeming to be headed straight towards him and Paarthurnax. When the comet landed the Dragonborn and Paarthurnax calmly but cautiously walked toward the crater to see what just so happened to land at their feet, Arriving at the foot of the crater they looked inside, but what they found in it was not what they were expecting.

There was a small girl wearing dark clothing clutching an Elder Scroll tightly. The Dragonborn slid into the crater, and examined her more closely. Her breath was faint, and her skin was cold despite the scroll, which could catch fire any second. He picked her up and brought her down to High Hrothgar, while clearing the mist with the Clear Skies shout.

The Dragonborn waited as master Arngeir, Wulfgar, Einarth and Borri took care of the girl, waiting to see when she would awake, because she would sure have something important to say. Hours had passed and all the Dragonborn could think of was the Elder Scroll, the last few Elder Scrolls had been found by him and each time he was intertwined with their fate.

(Flashback)

It had been during the dragon crisis and he had been talking with Urag Gro Shub the librarian of the College of Winterhold about Septimus Signus's book on the "ruminations on the Elder Scrolls" until Urag decided to tell him about Septimus Signus's outpost out on the icefields north of the College.

Traveling across the icefields was easy to him as all he had to do was use Ice Breath on the water to freeze a walkway so he could reach Septimus.

After talking with Septimus he went and descended through Alftand highest point and descended down to blackreach where unfortunately there was a large Falmer nest and a dragon trapped inside of a Dwemer orb.

But finally he reached the Observatory only to spend hours tinkering with a giant dwemer machine to get his first Elder Scroll.

(Flashback end)

It was only when he thought about it that he realized he was the one responsible for finding all three Elder Scroll's.

Dragon, Prophecy, and Blood.

 _'But what was this one what is this one Elder scroll going to do to a man such as me?_ ' he thought and in preparation of what the elder scroll might throw at him he walked over to his room in High Hrothgar, and changed into his enchanted steel plate armor and put his Archmage's robe over it and placed the Aetherium crown on his head.

Before Walking to the girls recovery room he grabbed the Staff of Magnus and hung the Bloodskal Blade over his shoulder

The girl jolted up and broke him from his thoughts, she looked around with emotionless eyes then turned and looked at the Dragonborn, seeing him armed she raised an eyebrow.

Then deciding to speak she said

"Are you the one who found me?"

"Yes," came the Dragonborns quick reply

The Dragonborn's eyes quickly glanced over at the Elder Scroll

"You wish to see the scroll, do you not?"

"Yes,"

"Honest are you? Here," she handed scroll to the Dragonborn, who touched it carefully, then asked "Where are you from, if it is not too much to ask," She pointed up.

"You live in the sky?" He asked curiously. She shook her head.

"No. Follow me."

She got up and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again and led him into the courtyard. She walked right into the mist leading up the mountain and he followed closely, using Clear Skies along the way.

Upon reaching the top of the mountain Paarthurnax greeted them. "Drem Yol Lok, Greetings, Dovahkiin, so you have returned with the Kel, the Elder Scroll," He nodded. The girl looked at the Dragonborn and pointed up once again, towards the rift.

"You are from there then," she nodded.

"What does the scroll do?" He asked.

Paarthurnax and the Dragonborn awaited her answer, whisk took a moment for her to say. "Moves people across the worlds." She said simply.

The Dragonborn and Paarthurnax silently knew what she referred to.

"Shall we?" She gestured for the scroll.

"Sure," The Dragonborn replied, handing her the scroll.

"Alduin is slain and my ties to this world are severed, so there is no reason in which I cannot," Paarthurnax added walking close to the pair. She opened the scroll and the Dragonborn and Paarthurnax fell unconscious, starting the journey across the gap.

* * *

The Dragonborn drifted in and out of consciousness in a field of grass next to Paarthurnax surrounded by four beings The beings all had black wings and were talking amongst themselves.

"If we kill the dragon while he's defenseless we'll gain four, no six wings! We'll be unstoppable! The American looks pretty strong too. We might get a big payout for selling his armor!"

The Dragonborn's eyes flickered open and they jumped back. He slowly stood up, and surveyed his surroundings. The strange beings eyed him cautiously.

"Who are you?" They questioned.

" **Dovahkiin,** " Stated the Dragonborn as the air and ground around him shook from his Thu'um

The Winged beings flew up into the air startled by him and his voice.

Paarthurnax gained consciousness and rose to his full height while noticing the rising tension in the air.

"What beings are you?" The Dragonborn asked

"We're powerful fallen angels! And you had better show us respect!" Said a skimpily clad woman.

"I am not from this world, and I don't owe any one respect, Move out of my way and you will be spared my wrath,"he replied as the world around him started to shake with his voice.

Paarthurnax made to move towards the Dragonborn and one panicking fallen angel summoned and threw a spear of light at him, it bounced off with no effect, but Paarthurnax was unhappy with their aggression.

" **YOL TOOR SHUL!** " A blast of fire incinerated a unlucky fallen angel, and the other's quickly turned hostile as well. " **LIZ SLEN NUS!** " The Dragonborn froze another solid. The remaining two turned and ran. Paarthurnax prepared another shout, but was stopped by the Dragonborn. "Cease Paarthurnax, they have learned their lesson. They shall not mess with us again, less they truly want their deaths. Let's find our way around this world,"

A crimson rune appeared in front of them and they hesitated. It glowed and a woman rose from within it and looked around. She seemed confused with what she saw. "What happened here? And who are you! And why do you have a dragon!?" She stood tall with a big bust and long wavy crimson hair. Her face did not match her body language though. "These so called 'Fallen Angels' attacked us, so we defended ourselves, but I must ask who you are before I tell anything about us," The Dragonborn told her.

"My name is Rias Gremory," She replied, still utterly confused.

"The Dovah here is Paarthurnax! And I am the Dragonborn," he stated with confidence. Paarthurnax nodded at his statement.

"Only a title?" She smirked. she had stopped trying to understand and just wanted to learn about the strange man and his dragon.

"I tell you my name and you tell me your title? What is your real name?" said Rias in a stern tone. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes revealing dragon like iris' and spoke the world around him shook with his Thu'um " **My name, is Marick.** "

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, it is I the author! If you enjoyed the story favorite and follow it or whatever. If you have any questions for me or my beta, please feel free to review about it. Questions will be answered in the next chapter. If we remember...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello strangers. This is chapter two of this currently ongoing series that has not been finished to my current knowledge. If you have questions, review about them and me and my beta will be happy to oblige you.**

 **"Thu'um," Dragons or the use of the thu'um**

 _"Sparks," magic. Destruction magic is bolted and italicized._

"Whoosh," everything else.

* * *

"What is your real name!" Rias persisted..The Dragonborn sighed closing his eyes and when he opened them and looked Rias in the eyes they looked like those of a dragons.

Deciding to answer Rias he Spoke while releasing the built up thu'um in his body.

" **My name, is Marick**." And the world shook with the power of his thu'um.

* * *

( _In the underworld_ )

Sirzechs felt an overwhelming amount of power rivaling his own and in a few seconds after the power he heard

" **MY NAME IS MARICK**."He silently knew it could still grow stronger if the man that released this power decided to be serious and unleash his power.

looking out the window from his office chair Sirzechs saw that most of the Underworlds people was forced to kneel as they felt the immense power of the being and just as suddenly as it began it vanished leaving them all fearful of the power they had felt. The name rang out in his head clearing all of his other thoughts.

"Just who is this 'Marick'?" he wondered.

( _Grigori Institute_ )

Azazel felt an immense amount of power that overwhelmed his meager amount of power compared to this man's power, coming to the same conclusion as Sirzechs he felt that the power would grow stronger if the man was pushed.

Looking towards Vali, The current wielder of Divine Dividing and friend to Albion he saw that Divine Dividing was out and that its wings were shaking. Deciding to ask ask about it, he said,

"What's wrong Vali?"

turning towards Azazel vali clenched his fist to still the shaking wings.

"I have found an opponent I want to beat!" Azazel sighed and said

"You know what I meant Vali!"

"I don't know! I should ask Albion."

" **You wouldn't stand long against this Marick, even if this man went easy,** " The dragon responded

"That's exactly why I'm going to fight him!"

"I have a feeling we'll never forget who he is," Azazel muttered to himself as vali was arguing with his sacred gear.

* * *

( _Unknown_ )

Rias was dumbstruck, As she fell to the floor clutching her ears in pain she thought

(Such power could rival or even outmatch her brothers, and she hadn't even seen the man fight)

Rias remained on the floor until the dragonborn decided to reign in his thu'um once more.

"Such power…" The words slipped from her mouth as the world recovered from his voice.

"You have much to help me with... Rias Gremory?"

His words pulled her out of her momentary shock.

"S-Sure,"She replied.

"You wouldn't mind telling me about this Plane of Oblivion won't you, Rias."

he spoke in a deep saturated voice still shaking the air around him with the thu'um

"N-No, I don't mind at all!" She replied quickly wondering just what the hell he was talking about

The Fallen Angel frozen In ice finally began to thaw and fell to the ground. His ears were bleeding, and he was obviously unconscious. Paarthurnax saw this and walked towards the fallen angel, drawing the attention of Marick and Rias.

"Well, well, well! If it isnt Dohnaseek!" Rias walked closer to him, till she was inches from him. Marick looked at rias curiously and said continuing to shake the air around him

"You know this man?" Rias turned to face Marick while putting her hands on her hips.

"Sadly, yes! He hurt my young servant just a day ago," Marick eyed Dohnaseek Warily but noticed the blood coming from the Fallens ears.

Deciding to use an old spell from when he was an apprentice, he said " _Healing hands_ ," he castes it by pointing his hand at Dohnaseek and used his Magicka reserves which are God-like in comparison to the Magicka he felt in this Plane of Oblivion. Rias watched as golden light like a little sun flowed around Dohnaseek, And watched as his wounds healed before her very eyes, his ears stopped bleeding, and his body seemed to recovered from the cold. ' _Useful_ ,' Rias thought. His eyes opened slowly. As soon as he saw Rias, the dragon, and the Dragonborn he scrambled for his life only for Marick to place his hand on his leg and say " _ **Sparks**_ ,"

Dohnaseek felt what a high voltage taser did to a regular human. His body jumped up and down violently until the Dragonborn let go of him. He was still conscious, but only barely. "Alright," Rias started "You have two choices. Resist again and die or be…."

"Or have your knowledge taken by me" Said Marick interrupting Rias.

"I'd rather die,"

"Figures you'd say that,"

"Why is that,"

"Because I have had several people needing interrogation over my long life, and they've all said the same thing. But just to let you know, I do have spells that bring even the deadest of men back to life, over and over and over again, or would you prefer that I force my will onto you and control you like a Atronach"

Dohnaseek's eyes opened In terror.

"No such magic exists!" Rias glanced at Marick in curiosity.

' _Is he really that powerful? Maybe I could convince him to join my peerage! Riser will be gone for good…_ "

Marick popped his neck and his knuckles, and Dohnaseek started to struggle in hopes of making a miraculous escape. His hopes didn't come true. Marick struck out with his elbow and smashed it into Dohnaseek's terrified face, knocking him out and dislocating his jaw. He'd have to wait a little longer for his next dose of healing.

"Alright Rias!" He said.

"Take me to an Inn close to your castle," he said. Rias giggled at him

"Castle? I don't have a castle. I have a regular house!" Marick looked confused with her.

"You said earlier you have a servant, and your crimson hair almost screams vampire to me!"

"A vampire eh? So those are in your world too?" Rias asked.

"Yes, ever since Molag Bal gave the gift of vampirism to Lord Harkon and his family, they have been abundant in our plane of Oblivion. But of course, is there a place near yours which I could stay at?" He asked once again.

"You know what?" Rias nodded her head.

"Why don't you stay with Issei. Those fallen angels were going after him, it's only his second day of being a devil after all! And Paarthurnax can stay with me," She exclaimed

"I'll guess I will stay with this Issei then, but remember that this arrangement will be temporary and in return we will do you a favor we deem worthy enough. Now lead the way and show me the way to this Boy's home."

* * *

 _Hyoudou Household_

Paarthurnax and Dohnaseek had already been dropped off at the area that they're supposed to stay, and Rias and Marick had arrived at the Hyoudou's Household. After knocking upon the Hyoudou's front door, Issei was the first to answer. Issei saw a man who looked to be in his twenties wearing strange armor with what looked like a series of robes and cloths over it. Looking to the mans side he saw Rias and instantly brightened up

"Oh! Rias! Come in!" He said impatiently with a wild grin on his face.

' _This is a strange world. It must heavily rely upon magic with all of these lights,_ ' Marick thought to himself.

Upon walking in he was led to Issei's room, where he told to take a seat and rest by Rias. "Alright Issei, this man is Marick, don't ever ask him ever about it, I regret asking for it myself. Marick. K. Remember it well. Or you can call him the Dragonborn unless he prefers otherwise…"

"My name is Marick and it will stay that way for as long as time continues ever forward, but **mere mortals** like you don't have the right to call me **Dovahkiin, Dragonborn, only the greybeards have that right** " Marick spoke shaking the air around him with the Thu'um

Rias looked at marick curiously and said

"If anything we will live longer than you, us devils lifespan has exceeded hundreds of thousands of years. Besides I doubt you have lived that long!"

Marick turned and looked rias in the eyes as his eyes changes to that of a dragon's

" **I have lived and fought for hundreds of years and have been the subject of many prophecies that could end my world five times over, What have you been through Rias for I have fought Armies with only my voice and won without taking a hit.** " Marick spoke in anger and in his anger at being called mortal when he was far from it, made him forget to reign in his Thu'um causing the neighborhood to shake in tremors. It was only a dull roar compared to his full voice though.

Rias stared at Marick and thought " _That is a strong reaction for practically calling him a mortal..._ "

Rias turned to Issei and said

"Issei, please respect him and his decisions. Don't mess with him."

Issei looked at him in dismay. Was he really as strong as he said he was? Narrator says yes.

"If you're lucky, Marick here might help you train," Rias said.

"Train him? I suppose that could be a way for me to repay your kindness. But, Insult me again and you just might find your families intestines splattered on a wall," Marick replied with barely restrained dislike but in a joking tone.

Rias gulped nervously but Acquiesced to his wish.

"Wait," issei said,

"Is he staying with me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"But why!" He stood yelling frantically

"Because he is valuable to us."

"But why can't he stay at a hotel or something!"

"Because we have to keep a close eye on him."

"But it's not fair!"

"Issei, with his help, people like Raynare will never be able to even touch you. And I'm sure after you realize how strong he is, he may help unlock your sacred gear."

"Fine."

"Good, get to sleep then. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for sure."

Issei nodded and Rias started to leave but turned and looked into the room with a smile, then started giggling uncontrollably and ran out of the house. Issei was terribly confused by this. As he turned to talk with Marick about sleeping arrangements, he realized why. The Dragonborn was already asleep in his bed.

Issei woke up on the floor in pain. He had spent a good hour trying to pry Marick out of his bed, but to no avail. Looking up he saw sunlight gleaming through the curtains. He was late for school. On his way, he met a blond nun, named Asia, and led her to the Church on the hill. Then he headed to school, missing several classes of course. This is only the beginning of this worlds journey, and it will have to endure much much more.

* * *

 **hello strangers! If you liked the story, review about it or something. If you have any questions me and my beta would be happy to answer them. Blah blah blah words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for reading the story so far, if you have! Otherwise go back and read the beggining, though is suppose it is not too late for you to read it and understand.**

 **Ghost of Demon Razgriz: Thanks for the suggestion! I hadn't thought of adding Tiamat, and he won't become a devil.**

 **Zeranvor: He is a master of all skills, and schools of magic except Illusion, one handed, alchemy and light armor. And I do intend to add the special shout "Krii Lun Aus" in the story.**

 **"Krii Lun Aus!" Thu'um and dragons speaking.**

 _"Ebony skin," magic, thoughts, other places and times._

"Woosh," Everything else. Regular stuff I guess.

* * *

Issei awoke from a nightmare, the same he's been having for a few nights in a row. In his dream he went on his date with Raynare, every time the date itself changed just a tad, such as a restaurant they are at was different, or dialogue changed slightly from place to place. But, the end never changed. She led him to the fountain, and asked a favor. The words haunted his mind. "Would you die for me? Would you die for me? Would you die for me? **WOULD YOU DIE FOR ME?** " This time, seemed more real than the rest of them.

* * *

 _Earlier that week_

 _Rias had stopped by the other day, and gave Marick several pairs of clothing. Issei had also been given a request that hadn't gone so well. He was to head to an apartment for a client and Marick accompanied him. The client had died when he reached the site, and a rogue exorcist and his new friend Asia were at the scene._

 _Switching to his armor and robes marick watched from a distance as Issei fought the Exorcist, with the occasional attack from the exorcist, who was pushed back to Issei every time. Marick watched as Issei got stabbed through the chest, and when Asia tried to stop the exorcist from hurting Issei further, she was almost raped, until Marick stepped in forcing the exorcist back._

 _pointing his light sword at marick the exorcist said "Ahhh another devil stepped in ruining my fun, i'll pay you back by cutting you to bits" running forward the exorcist attacked Marick who didn't bother to move or block the weapon._

 _smiling triumphantly the exorcist slashed at Marick's stomach which was covered by armor, and ended up on his ass when his light sword broke upon contact._

 _Marick looked down at the Exorcist in disdain and said "Pathetic, do not associate me with their kind, leave mortal and I will spare you for now, refuse and you will die in the most painful way possible," The exorcist moved to attack him with what looked like a round dagger with a strange curved handle._

 _Silently casting 'Ebony Skin' on himself, Marick moved towards the exorcist to grab the dagger, when the exorcist shot at Marick's head. Marick stood still for a moment wondering what happened until he felt something still on his forehead, reaching up and grabbing at what was on his forehead._

 _Holding what seemed like a piece of crushed metal, Marick looked at the exorcist in disdain._

 _"If your sword didn't hurt me, how would this dagger ever kill me? Die now, and regret of your mistakes in Sovngarde."_

 _Pointing the palm of his hand towards the exorcist he pulled his magicka from within him and shot a powerful bolt of lighting at the pathetic exorcist, making sure that Issei and Asia wouldn't see as the exorcist eroded to ash._

 _Marick shouted " **TIID KLO UL** " slowing time down to a near standstill, and to Issei he moved instantaneously from one spot to another in just fractions of a second._

 _Marick walked towards the incredibly slow exorcist pulling out the bloodskal blade as he moved and when he got close enough impaled the exorcist upon the sword making the already red blade crimson._

 _When maricks shout faded they had all seemed to have shifted from place to another._

 _Deciding to be generous to the useless species of devil, he used healing hands on Issei, and Issei commented upon how Marick's healing hands was just like Asia's healing except faster._

* * *

He got out of the makeshift bed on the floor and stretched. It was the weekend! Marick was snoring slightly on the bed, wearing a tight shirt and black jeans on. They were going to see Marick's friend Paarthurnax at the school today, and Issei wondered what kind of friend this person was, because Marick's friend had such a strange name.

After putting on some decent clothes for the day and hassling Marick till he got out of bed, they headed to the school. It was still a few hours early so they could really do anything. After approaching the park, Marick brought up a competition that if Issei could do half as many pull ups as him with one break, he would help unlock his sacred gear and bringing out the sacred gears true power, and teach him a little self defense.

Marick went first, giving Issei an estimate for what he needed to beat. Marick did about 1 pull-ups per 4 seconds for about 4 minutes. So half of 60 pull-ups was what Issei had to beat. Issei jumped up and grabbed the bars and started his set. His school PE class had a told them about an athletic test they had to take, which involved pull-ups. Issei had been semi practicing for it, as he didn't want to fail his easiest class. He did about sixteen when he needed to take his break.

Marick laughed and patted him on the back. "Good first try! Though, you still need more to reach half of what I did. Tell you what. For each extra pull-up over the 75 mark, I'll give you a thousand gold coins. "A THOUSAND GOLD COINS?" Issei shouted. Marick used healing hands on him to ease his tiredness, and Issei was back on the bar already. This round he did a thirty all by itself. Which made forty six total, and earning Issei 0 gold coins, crushing Issei's small, small amount of hope. But hey, at least he didn't fail he competition.

With two hours left, The Dragonborn and Issei went on an adventure to find something interesting to do. Oh how life is dreadfully dull when you are bored. A man in black spandex and another man in pink spandex ran past them with awkward faces on. Marick laughed at their choice of cloth.

The two stumbled upon the church on the hill, just a bit away from town. Issei felt wrong. He felt as if people were staring into his soul. "Hey Marick, let's go back… This doesn't feel right," Marick looked over to him and grinned. "If it didn't feel right, we wouldn't be here," He replied making his way towards the entrance.

As they came closer, the church looked much more out of shape than it did from far away. It was like it was eroding away. Marick kicked the double doors open, clearing the way into the building. The only real light were a few candles and the windows at the sides of the room. There was a strange altar towards the back of the room, which would look like a man, except it had no head. The room had a few exorcists who sadly had not heard of Marick, and decided to attack him. They came in a straight line, so he had a few options for shouts, but he decided to use his favorite. It is also the Narrator's favorite.

 **"FUS RO DAH!"** This, along with the meditation _'Force without Effort',_ sent them flying. Literally. They flew, through the shrine, and out several walls behind it. Issei cringed as he heard several cracks and breaks of bones as the exorcists flew.

The shrine being destroyed revealed a passage beneath it, to a larger room. "What the hell is this place?" Issei said verbally, confirming the suspicions of all exorcists and two fallen angels. The exorcists weren't afraid of this man who walked in after Issei, but the fallen angels recognized him, even though he was out of armor and without the dragon.

At the center of the back of room, was a cross, in which hung a blonde that Issei and Marick met. Upon seeing an innocent, he left the exorcists to Issei, and shouted " **TIID KLO UL!** " Putting time to a near standstill as he walked to the girl, unchained her, and placed her on a bench upstairs before. It seemed whatever they had been doing to her hadn't affected her much yet, so she could recover. He proceeded to the Fallen angels, who were still frozen in time, and reached them just at the shout unwinded.

The blonde wet herself, and the Black headed woman screamed. "Hahaha! It is nice to know that some fear me already in a new world. All who feared me in the last world, were slaves of mine, of dead. You two, right here right now have the chance at redemption. You already know of my power, so I believe you know it is futile to attack. Choose. Live for me, or die trying to escape. Be quick in your decision, for I will ask of it after slaughter the weaklings behind me," Marick was an Impromptu kind of guy as we can rightfully see.

Marick turned around to Issei fighting with his boosted gear out, but he was alone and needed help, so help him he did. He summoned his archmage robes and cast _Ebonyflesh_ , as well as _flamecloak_ on himself. He then summoned a _Lightning atronach_ and an _Ice atronach_ , and casted incinerate on the exorcists near Issei. The _Storm Atronach_ shot lightning bolts at several exorcists, firing off all nerves, killing them instantly. The _Ice Atronach_ was a bit more close ranged than the _Storm Atronach_ , stabbing several exorcists and freezing others in ice close to absolute zero.

Marick now walked to the exorcists trying to escape, and simply bear hugged them, allowing his flamecloak to take effect. Everyone he touched was lit to flames immediately, and turned to ash seconds later. Alas, the battle was ended just as it began. Every exorcist in the building suffered unimaginable pains, and then froze, burnt, or had a heart attack and a brain aneurism at the same time. The Atronachs faded as their job was done.

The fallen angels needed no more time to answer his question. As he walked up to them he asked. "Ready?" They nodded "If you wish to submit, say 'I, full name, submit myself to Marick, The Dragonborn as his thrall, and till death do we part,"

"I, Mittelt, submit myself to Marick, The Dragon as his thrall, and till death do we part!"

"I, Raynare, submit myself to Marick, The Dragon as his thrall, and till death do we part!"

"Hahaha! You are weak minded, though it was the reasonable choice anyway,"

* * *

With thirty minutes till the meeting, they newly formed crew of Marick, Issei, Asia, Raynare, and Mittelt, made their way to the school. They arrived at the gates and Marick used his Aura Whisper shout " **LAAS YAH NIR,** ". He knew where everyone in the school was, and their power level. Two females shared similar power, another two shared less than the first but still an amount of power, three rest were distributed randomly, though one girl had a strange amount and different power, and another was Isolated away in a building, he was one of the most powerful.

No power levels were over 9000, except for Paarthurnax' the Dragonborn walked on the field, Paarthurnax greeted him first. " **Ah, Drem Yol Lok, Greetings Dragonborn. I've felt your thu'um from miles away, although your su'um was not to its full potential** ," They bowed to each other and Paarthurnax continued speaking as the devils noticed the Fallen Angels trailing Marick.

" **I see you have returned with our attackers, as well as they are bounded to your su'um,** " He spoke, " **These 'Devil's, in their tounge, request a meeting with you and their siblings. They are eager to meet you, it seems.** "

"Marick!" Rias yelled

"Why are there Fallen angels and a nun behind you!"

"Me and Issei were exploring this hold called Kuoh, and we stumbled on a uh… Church was it? Anyway, Issei felt uneasy, so I checked it out. I found these two fiddling with the soul of the nun. And so I killed all of their henchmen and gave them the decision to join, or die. It's simple really,"

"WHAT?"

"I already explained, shush mortal,"

After explaining more and new information was put to life, Raynare now belonged to Issei, to repay her debt for killing him and destroying his sanity. Dohnaseek, with a fixed jaw, now belonged to the queen of Gremory, Akeno Himejima, as a poor object of torture. Mittelt belonged to, and Asia remained with, Marick.

Marick was requested to join their school, but he declined, saying he probably knew more than they ever would. And with that, a Large flaming emblem appeared on the grounds in front of Marick revealing a blonde douche looking person. "Riser Phenex is back in the human world!" He shouted.

'What an idiot.' Marick thought.

* * *

 **REVIEW MOO BUY MY NONEXISTANT SHIRTS**

 **I'm the narrator and I approve of this message.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya heya, Welcome back to the story. Up here where the cool kids sit, we answer to reviews and tell important stage directions. The bottom is where the nerds sit and they just tell you to leave and move on so stay up here and forget about the story.**_

 _ **Zeranvor: I'll try to add the dremora lords and their corny quotes in later in the story.**_

 _ **Dragon G**_ _ **od, Razgriz, Blackmist: Thank you**_

 _ **Jack Vile Ripper: I'll try though you may be disappointed.**_

 _ **Now to our "important" stage**_ ** _directions_**

 **"Wow cool a dragon mommy!" Dragons**

 _"Burn you failiure of a child," Magic_

"Don't look at me i'm just watching the show!" Everything else.

 _ **"I'm the narrator" narrator**_

 ** _Leave now. You aren't cool if you actually read this so make your way down to the nerds with this annoying 1,438 words in your way._**

* * *

"I, am Riser Phenex! Fiancé of Rias Gremory!" He shouted.

' _What an Idiot,' Marick thought._

Paarthurnax made himself scarce, hiding behind the old school building and concealing his aura. He could hear what they were saying, though, because his sense of hearing is acute. The fallen angels hid with him, though they couldn't hear quite as well.

Riser scanned the crowd, separating Sona's peerage from Rias'. He noticed three odd ones out though. He glared at them and back to Rias and Sona. "Who are those people over there? The Blond and the two Brunettes? Step forward you three!" He demanded. Asia and Issei stepped forward, slightly fearful of Riser. Marick stood still, eying Riser with disgust.

Riser waited a moment for Marick to move up, and then walked up in front him. He had to look up slightly because Marick was taller than him. "Riser thought he made himself clear. I said step forward!" He yelled. "One can't move forward with trash in his way," Marick replied. Riser turned red. He was pissed. "DID YOU JUST CALL RISER TRASH? HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT A SON OF THE PHENEX FAMILY!"

Rias knew this was getting out of hand, and she knew one of them was going to start a fight, until another sigil, similar in color of that of ice, appeared next to the groups. "Grayfia!" She gasped.

Riser turned and looked to see Grayfia coming, and backed away from Marick ending their argument short. "Rias, there has been another change in schedule, you will be married to Riser in a month's time tops. However, since we already know you dislike Riser greatly, you can challenge him to a rating game or a one on one duel. Choose, or forever hold your peace," She finished.

"Then I Challenge Riser to a Rat-" Rias was cut off by Marick. "RIAS! Wait wait wait wait wait. I wish to repay your favor in letting me stay in your hold till I gain my bearings. I challenge this 'Riser' to a duel," He declared turning to Riser. Riser smiled and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You think you! A simple minded HUMAN, can beat beat ME, RISER? HAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"And you a foolishly minded immortal thinking that you can't die, I have killed beings **_FAR_** _more powerful than you!_ " Marick said letting some of his thu'um leak into his voice making the world start to shake as he spoke.

"I have killed hundreds of immortals that thought the same as you Riser, that they couldn't die, just know this, I could kill you with just three words."

Everyone stared at Marick in awe for he was the voice they had heard a few days before throughout the world, Grayfia stepped forward in a cordial manner and said.

"And what is your name servant?"

Marick looked at Grayfia in rage and with the thu'um spoke

"My name is MARICK! Please do not confuse me with a mere slave woman!" then shouted " _LIIZ SLEN NUS!_ " (Ice Form) At Grayfia

Marick watched as his shout hit Grayfia and froze her solid, Marick walked forward towards the frozen form of Grayfia and flared his Magicka making everyone nearby drop to the ground painfully

When Marick reached Grayfia he stood in front of her frozen form and kicked the ice breaking her free from her icy prison.

"I am far stronger than you could imagine, you are but a baby in my eyes and just as weak, where I come from I walk among kings and I am the most well known person in my world, do you know any titles I have received throughout the years?

Marick looked at each one in turn, then said "Well then I'll name a few for the simple minded here, I am the Harbinger of the Companions, Archmage at the college of Winterhold, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Savior of Solstheim, High king of Skyrim, slayer of Miraak the first dragonborn on the heights of apocrypha and finally Dragonborn slayer of Alduin firstborn of Akatosh , the Harbinger of the end times."

Riser looked up at Marick and said "Who are you to tell an immortal what to do?"

"Because I myself am immortal but unlike you feeble minded morons I will live forever and when I do die I will rejoin my father Akatosh becoming a divine, a god"

Rias, Riser, Grayfia and the others stayed plastered to the ground because of his massive amount of power, but they stared up at him from the ground with wary awe

Paarthurnax Moved past the fallen angels because they too were plastered to the ground and stepped into the light in everyone's view and spoke with just as much thu'um.

 **"** **Dovahkiin! You seem to frighten these mortals!"**

Marick turned and spoke to Paarthurnax.

"Ah! and where have you been, Paarthurnax?"

Riser managed to turn his head to look at the voice and was surprised to see a dragon.

 **"** **Straying from attention, fearing conflict! Though it seems they are conflicted with you more than I!"** Paarthurnax spoke in a giddy tone. Marick repressed his magicka allowing the devils to stand, though it took them a minute.

"Ah I lost myself due to disrespect, but back to the point," Marick said looking at Riser. "Do you accept the challenge? Don't think about your opponent, think about the bloodline and how important it is that it stays pure! After all, if you really are immortal, then the best way to prove it would be in battle!" Marick said teasing Riser.

"Think about it. Riser, the strongest Phenex, puts a disrespectful whelp in his place, securing his Fiancé's love. After all, what just happened might just all be the power of the dragon there, in an attempt to scare you away from Rias. Even if I was i'm quite sure you and your little brigade could kill a dragon. But alas I'm only human, since Rias hasn't reincarnated me yet and she never will..." Rias nodded in agreement.

Riser was getting his buttons pushed. Win, and get Rias and put away a pathetic human whelp, or run away scared. It wasn't the Phenex way to run, after all, they are immortal, right? Riser was predictable after all. Weighing his options, he found that if he didn't accept the challenge he would lose Rias, the only suitor he could find that would fit his tastes for a long time. "Riser accepts the challenge from this human, and i'll give him three days time to prepare!"

Grayfia nodded at him, acknowledging his decision. "Sirzechs will be notified, and the Arena will be prepared shortly, three days of wait will be granted to Marick," Grayfia bowed and disappeared. Riser looked around for a moment, and did the same. He could be heard muttering "Filthy mutt," just before he disappeared.

"Stupid man," Marick growled. " **Ah, three days of meditation will suit us well with this world,"** Paarthurnax suggested. " **Your other skills have been mastered a long time ago, so perhaps a change in mind is what is you require,"**

* * *

Marick spent his three days focusing on Paarthurnax's words of power. _Fus, Feim, and Yol._ Although he felt this meditation was unnecessary for his fight, he regained focus with the world. It would be easier for him to move and adjust now. The third night was spent making a costume for the fight, since he had nothing better to do as well as he liked to make a lasting impression. Soon all of the underworld will have nothing to talk about except for him.

Marick finished the costume as the dawning sun came up from the horizon. He tossed it to the side and fell through the floor into his personal storage space. He was ready to to duel a feisty chicken, and was in just the right mood too. Rias and Grayfia came to get him and Issei for the fight. "Riser says whenever you are ready, he will begin the game. Though i'm sure he is already sick of waiting," Grayfia says. "Then I guess it's Christmas for this chicken, I'm ready right now," Grayfia nodded and cast the teleportation spell.

Marick was respectively sent to the battleground. He quickly changed with the snap of his fingers, and was out on the field. "Today we have a battle between the newcomer and underdog of this fight, the so called 'Dragonborn' Marick. And on the other hand we have the experienced and confident Riser Phenex and his peerage. The fighters are now ready. The battle will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!"

* * *

 **We are the nerds, and if the kool kids klub rejected you, then you aren't worthy of us sharing our Pokemon cards with you. Begone you imperfect being. Yeah. Leave. Click the Next or click the chapter button and go anywhere but here. And also if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to slide into my DMs real smooth like or just leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The cool kids club is back and you're still not allowed to sit with us. You can sit on the floor I guess. Better than sitting with the nerds at the bottom. Here comes the cool stage directions.**

" **Quanaarin," Dragons and shouts**

" _Fire rune," Magic_

"OOf," normie talk

 **Lunch has only just begun so give me all your lunch money**

* * *

"START!"

The Black hood over his head, he looked around. His outfit was a black robe, dropping to his knees, with white designs etched though. There was no string connecting the sides, and he wore no shirt. His pants were the black as well, without the strange designs. His boots were white and his pants tucked into them.

He closed his eyes and focused. 11 signatures of energy closed in towards on each side, circling around him. They appeared all at the same time. One brave, or foolish rather, stepped forward to propose an offer to him.

"You are handicapped, and we wouldn't like Riser looking bad, so I hope you accept fighting us one on one."

"You are a fool to even consider underestimating an opponent. Especially one you've never met!" He yelled. His voice shook the world Heavily, making the devils wary

"Then there is no point in fighting you fair." She said.

"If you mortals think you can beat me you are foolish." Marick turned away from them and shouted " **Durnehviir!"** The sheer force of the shout forced them back and popped their ears.

Marick and the devils watched as claws tore through the ground and a great dragon emerged from the ground and they stood fearful as the dragon flared its wings revealing its form.

Durnehviir's skin and scales had peeled back over the years showing bones and that is when the devils of Riser's peerage realized, the dragon was undead, undying… unstoppable.

Durnehviir turned to Marick and bowed his head in reverence saying " **Qahnaarin, thank you for this boon. Now I can fly the skies of Keizaal once more, but before I fly, what will you have me do?"**

Marick reveled in the fear he felt radiating off of the devils "What are you?!" They yelled in terror.

Marick smiled and said "You call yourselves Devils, correct? Lets just say that I'm your worst nightmare!"

The Devils cowered when they heard these fateful words uttered, "Durnehviir. Break them, but don't kill them,"

"As you wish Dovahkiin..." Durnehviir snarled and roared "It will be done!"

Durnehviir turned to face the devils and they immediately attacked attempting to bring him down, Marick watched as they fought Durnehviir with no effect. He listened as Durnehviir shouted at the Devils " **DIIL QOTH ZAAM"** and he watched as Bonemen, Mistmen and Wrathmen were summoned in droves and attacked the devils.

Saying the audience was shocked, would be an understatement. Sure, people had wielded the power of dragons and fought with almost infinite power, but no one ever actually summoned a dragon to fight.

"What an amazing power this man has," Sirzechs commented. "Rias, what is the name of his sacred gear?" He asked. Rias was speechless however. Boosted gear replied for her. " **That is no sacred gear, Devil king."** They were surprised the Boosted gear could talk, but it was underwhelming currently.

"What do you mean Ddraig?" Sirzechs asked.

" **That man is not from this world. A dragon filling the air with it's power makes it difficult to sleep."**

"Not from this world?" Sirzechs replied ignoring the rest of his comment

" **He speaks in a draconic tongue, which is why you devils can't understand it, and just by speaking the world shakes around him, he truly is not from our world,"**

"Interesting," was all Sirzechs could respond.

They were left further speechless as the fight continued.

One last Blonde girl remained, about to be torn to shreds by all the enemies surrounding her. "Yield," Marick said, causing Durnehviir and his minions to halt and turn to him. The girl looked at if she she had wet herself in utter fear. "Forfeit girl, lest you suffer worse than that of your friends," he said again.

"I concede!" She yelled into the air her fear showing. She was enveloped in blue and disappeared, like the rest of the injured.

"You may leave, fly the skies Durnehviir, have fun." He said turning to the dragon. The undead were pulled into the ground and Durnehviir responded. "My thanks Qahnaarin, and may you be successful in your battles to come,"

"All of Riser's peerage defeated! Only the King remains, and his challenger remain!" Grayfia said hesitating over the intercom.

Marick smirked as he looked at the sky. Here came the man of the day. Riser flew above him like a king to a peasant, little did he know however. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted

"Are you ready to fight me Riser? I wouldn't recommend flying over me as you are." Marick calmly told him.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He shouted from above.

"As you wish, fool. **JOOR ZAH FRUL!"**

Marick shouted at Riser. Dragonrend. Mortal, Finite, temporary. Completely mortal for a short time. Just the confidence breakdown Riser needed. Riser's wings faded from his back and he fell facedown into the dirt in front of Marick.

For the first time in forever, had Riser felt real pain. He couldn't use his magic. He couldn't fly. And he couldn't heal the bruises on his face. He was as weak as a human.

Marick reached into his personal storage in the void and pulled out something that would definitely make his opponent fear him. The Ebony Blade, the very one gifted to mortals from the daedra, and can steal away the very life force of its enemies, made only more effective by killing ones its owner trusts, for after all it was given by the Daedric prince Mephala, Weaver of lies.

Marick stabbed the blade through Risers left hand. Blood spouted from the wound, though most was absorbed by the blade. Riser screamed in pain. Marick stepped on his fingers and pulled the blade out, and did the same with Risers right hand. Riser screamed again.

"How does it feel. To fall from your godlike perch. To feel pain as the rest of us can. It hurts doesn't it. It really hurts. But you know what? It's all your fault. You are the reason you're experiencing this pain. Why must you cause so much trouble and cause those around you so much pain. Rias, the hearty gentle girl I know, cried because of you and your insensitivity. How dare YOU do something like that, it's almost unthinkable you would even try."

Marick pulled the blade from his right hand causing Riser to shriek. His hand started to set ablaze and heal, but Marick was quicker " **JOOR ZAH FRUL!"** He shouted at Riser once again, making him mortal once more.

He grabbed Riser by his hair and held him up. Marick cut Riser face slightly with the blade, Riser yelping slightly, fear in his eyes.

"The moment the effect of the shout wears off, i'll use it again, allowing for an infinite loop. You will not be set free. Now, tell me something, now that you are afraid. How does it feel to feel as those who you had tortured, hmm? How does it feel to bear the pain like you caused others?"

Riser was shaken and couldn't respond. "Hahaha, you are truly weak it seems. The moment you are losing, you swallow and attempt to plead for your life, pathetic. Since you cannot continue and cannot speak, I shall put you out of your misery,"

Marick pushed Riser away and Shouted "GAAN LAH HAAS" (Drain vitality) and Riser screamed for a few seconds before a blue light enveloped him and he was sent away. He would be fine, after all, the effects of the shout would soon wear. However, the fear would not fade, not for a long, long time.

"R-Riser has been defeated. Marick has won," Grayfia announced.

"Oh my… It seems that Marick was more powerful than we imagined," Sirzechs said. No one responded to his comment for there was, not really anything to say.

* * *

 _(a few day's later)_

Marick sat on the roof of the occult research club's roof staring at the starry skyline and wondered why there was only one moon, and it's only name was just 'The Moon'. Marick sat pondering why he even bothered to fight Riser, then he remembered why and thought. " _It's better than sitting on my ass and doing nothing."_

Marick heard someone walking behind him, so he turned to see Rias gremory standing behind him, he greeted her by saying "It's strange; to look upon the sky, and see different stars, and see only one moon."

Rias noted the tone of wistfulness that creeped into his voice and then she noticed what Marick was wearing, it looked like he was wearing shadows embroidered into cloth and the armor felt of an unspoken power to hide the wearer when needed or wanted by the wearer.

Rias spoke saying "What ARE you wearing?"

Marick chuckled and smiled underneath his mask and responded saying

"This is the armor of the Nightingales, thieves and assassins alike. They were skilled at what they did, I was inducted into their order when Ishowed promise in the thieves guild, and it was also to even the scales to fight a man named Mercer who killed the last guildmaster…"

Rias interrupted him with a question

"Was he a threat?"

Marick chuckled to himself but not out of laughter

"Yes, he was a threat, he had an artifact of a daedric prince called the skeleton key"

"And just how is this artifact dangerous?" asked Rias with curiosity

"Its power is honestly limitless, it unlocked the hidden potential inside of oneself, in order to stop us he collapsed a building with it to block our path and that is not a fraction of what it can do. It can bend reality, if you can think of it, it can happen, you want the sun to disappear it can't do that, but you want to level a city, yep it can do that."

"Or perhaps, you could just say it could open that obnoxious bedroom door of yours, Rias. Why can't you hear my knocks, I wonder.

Rias blushed and turned away before Marick returned to his stargazing. "One moon huh… it still takes some getting used to it.."

Rias said "what do you mean, does your home have two moons?"

Marick turned to look at her once more and said in a forlorn voice

"Yes...yes it does have two moons, Masser and Secunda are their names, as you can most likely assume one is bigger than the other."

"Why does your world have two moons?" asked rias in a curious tone

"I truly do not know, perhaps it pleased the Divines to place them there, I mean it was they who created the world, so I'm pretty sure they made into an image they could be proud of, but one cannot truly know the nature of the divine only understand it."

Marick sighed as he stood up saying "I believe I should go, it's not often I have a room to stay in, most of the time I sleep in the wilds with the animals, they don't mind my presence. It's like the divines blessed me."

Marick up and left Rias there with more questions than she had answers for.

Marick slept well. He would need the sleep if he was to be prepared for what would soon come for him. The next morning, while he was out exploring, he was approached by Rias and Akeno.

"I know it's kind of boring having nothing to do since things have settled down, so if you like we can get you a job at the school," Akeno stated.

"Is there something that needs killing or stealing there?" Marick asked.

"No Marick," Rias sighed "We are offering you a job as a teacher!"

"A teacher huh? I suppose I have knowledge I could pass upon to your generation," He started "I would prefer If I could teach something physical of course, perhaps fighting of some kind…"

"You could be a coach!" Akeno said with her eyes widening "Rias! He would be perfect for some of our teams! And maybe he can keep those peepers away from our locker room,"

"He would also have to teach something else, maybe Science? I'll have him in Issei and Asia's class!" Rias and Akeno looked at eachother kept coming up with ideas but Marick already left for the school. Perhaps the school would be an interesting change.

* * *

 **OOF**

 **Your lunch money has given me the power. Readmore give more lunch money.**


End file.
